


Ride Me Home Baby

by Joyful



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is forced to sit on Sam's lap during a long car ride back to Lima, and a certain problem...arises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me Home Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the kink meme. http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/3381.html?thread=10351157#t10351157

It was all Rachel's fault. If she hadn't had thrown a temper tantrum in the middle of the concert and insisted that Finn drive her home right then, they wouldn't be standing in a parking lot in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania trying to figure out how to get eight passengers into Santana's Lexus, before a four and a half hour drive back to Lima.

“Okay,” Santana said, “People are going to have to double up, but we can make it work.”

“I'll sit on Artie's lap,” Brittany said.

“Yeah,” Santana agreed, “And you can have the front seat. Tina can sit on Mike's lap and Quinn can sit on Puck's. That just leaves Kurt and Sam.”

“I can drive, Santana,” Kurt offered. “Then you can sit on Sam's lap.”

“My dad would have me summarily executed if I let anyone drive my car who wasn't on the insurance,” Santana said. “You don't mind, do you Sam?”

“Not really,” Sam said. “It's fine, Kurt, you don't weigh much.”

“Alright then,” Santana said. “Britt, get Artie in the front seat so we can get his chair in the trunk.”

It took a little maneuvering, but eventually everyone squeezed into Santana's car. Tina and Mike in the middle of the back seat with Quinn and Puck behind Brittany and Artie and Sam and Kurt on the driver's side. Santana hit the “lock all doors” button and started her baby up. It was very late, and the music festival they'd been at had been exhausting. Santana put an Owl City CD in the CD player, and just let it play quietly. Within half an hour almost everyone had fallen asleep. Brittany was snoring lightly in Artie's lap, Tina was asleep with Mike's arms around her, and Mike's head had fallen onto Puck's shoulder. Puck wasn't paying any attention to Mike, he was lightly rubbing Quinn's back as she slept on his lap.

Kurt had positioned himself in Sam's lap so that they were touching as little as possible, but his legs started to get pins and needles in the cramped location. He wiggled, trying to get comfortable, shifting on Sam's lap. He stopped his wiggling when he felt a hardness poking him in the thigh. He froze and turned his head to look at Sam. In the light from the streetlights and passing cars, Kurt could just make out Sam's blush. There was embarrassment and fear in Sam's eyes, and Sam quickly looked away. Kurt reached out for Sam's, cupping Sam's cheek with his palm as he turned Sam's head to look the blonde in the eye.

 _“Sorry_ ” Sam whispered, so quietly that Kurt barely heard it over the sound of the radio and window defrosters.

Kurt moved his head so his lips were practically touching Sam's ear.

 _“I don't mind if you don't,”_ Kurt whispered back, wiggling his butt again, feeling Sam's arousal perk up under the heat and friction.

*

Kurt shifted again, so that his back was pressed against the car door and he dropped a hand silently to Sam's lap. Sam was waring 501s with the button fly, which was good because the sound of a zipper might have drawn Puck's attention, but he wasn't at the most optimal position for undoing the buttons. It was slow and sort of awkward, but Kurt managed to undo all five buttons and slip his hand into Sam's jeans. He kept staring at the blonde, looking for any evidence that he wanted the thinner boy to stop. He moved his hand around until he found the flap at the front of Sam's boxers and undid the button, then slipped his hand inside.

Kurt ran two fingers lightly up the length of Sam's cock and it jump against his hand at the contact. Kurt smiled as Sam let out a very quiet moan. He wrapped his hand around Sam's thick cock and squeezed. Sam's eyes closed as Kurt's hand stroked Sam's erection inside his underwear. Kurt moved his hand to the end and ran his thumb over the tip. He felt Sam's foreskin and flayed with it lightly, pulling it back with his thumb and playing lightly with the small slit. He watched Sam's head loll back onto the back dash as he moved his hand to fondle Sam's balls. Sam let out another nearly imperceptible moan as Kurt turned and caught Santana's eyes in the rearview mirror. She winked at him and he smiled before winking back. He looked over at Puck, the only other person who was still awake, but Puck was deeply paying attention to the sleeping form of Quinn, and could barely see them with Mike in the way, even if he was looking.

Silently, Kurt lowered his head to Sam's neck, licking at the pulse point and sucking the soft flesh into his mouth as his hand sped up, stroking faster. Sam was moaning slightly louder now, and Kurt decided to silence Sam's voice with his mouth, pressing a kiss against those full, red lips. Sam moaned into Kurt's mouth as Kurt gave him one last squeeze and he came in his boxers, his body tensing under Kurt's

Sam kissed Kurt back, his tongue slipping into Kurt's mouth, stroking Kurt's own tongue. They kissed for a few minutes before Sam reached around and shifted Kurt on his lap so that Kurt's back was pressed against Sam's chest. He reached around in front of him and palmed Kurt's denim-covered crotch. Kurt's bulge was very evident in his skinny jeans. Sam continues to touch Kurt through the denim, while Santana pulled off the highway and into a rest area.

“Pit stop,” she said, not too loudly, unlocking all the doors. Kurt opened their door and slid off Sam's lap, pulling Sam out of the car with him. Sam held his jeans up with one hand while Kurt pulled him toward the rest area bathrooms by the other.

“About damn time,” Puck said, once the two boys were gone.

“I know, right?” If the lap thing hadn't worked I was ten seconds from locking the two of them in the trunk,” Santana said.

“Thank God Mercedes couldn't come to the festival, or it wouldn't have worked out so well,” Mike said from under a giggling Tina.

“Are you kidding?” Quinn asked. “Mercedes, Rachel and I planned this out days ago. Didn't you think it was weird that Mercedes suddenly had a family thing pop up out of nowhere? We knew Santana was driving and everyone else was paired off, it would work way better.”

“You girls are scary brilliant,” Artie said.

“How long should we let them be gone?” Tina asked.

“Kurt didn't finish. At least give them ten minutes,” Puck said, “Plus time to clean themselves up.”

*****

Kurt pulled Sam into the bathroom and straight for the handicapped stall. Once they got inside, Kurt flipped the lock and pushed Sam against the wall, kissing him again. Sam was trying to devour Kurt's mouth. It was the best kiss he'd ever experienced, and he didn't want it to stop. He unzipped Kurt's jeans and eased them down his thighs while still kissing Kurt. He pulled down Kurt's boxer-briefs and broke the kiss.

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned loudly as his hard cock was exposed to the cool air.

“I have wanted to do this for weeks,” Sam admitted, turning Kurt around so that Kurt's bare ass pressed against the cool tile as Sam dropped to his knees.

“You should have spoken up soo-ooooooo,” Kurt was cut off as Sam took Kurt's hot, throbbing cock into his his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the warm precum. He fondled Kurt's balls with one hand, while squeezing the extra length of Kurt's cock with his other. He bobbed his head on Kurt's cock, inexperienced but energetic, as Kurt's fingers tangled in Sam's blonde hair, Kurt's own head resting against the bathroom wall.

“Oh God, Baby, so good,” Kurt said, running his fingers through Sam's hair while Sam bobbed faster, sucking harder. “Oh, I'm gonna come,” Kurt warned, and Sam pulled back almost completely as Kurt's cock spasmed, filling Sam's mouth with hot come. Sam swallowed quickly and Kurt panted in release.

“You taste good,” Sam said, whispering, standing before pressing another kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt could taste himself in Sam's mouth, and thought it was even hotter.

“You're hard again,” Kurt whispered, as Sam ground his erection against Kurt's hip. “Want me to take care of that?”

“Go ahead, Babe, whatever you like,” Sam said.

Kurt dropped to his knees and pulled down Sam's sticky boxers. He stroked Sam twice with his hand, wiping off most of the semen from earlier before taking Sam into his mouth. He tried to mimic what Sam did to him earlier, along with moved he had practiced many times on a blue dildo in his basement bedroom. He sucked Sam into his mouth, taking in almost the whole length as his right hand, still covered in Sam's cum, slid behind Sam, between the blonde's ass and the wall. Kurt sucked Sam's cock, bobbing his head as he slid two fingers along Sam's crack. Sam hissed as Kurt's index finger lightly circled his tight hole, just teasing the entrance while Kurt's tongue twirled around the head of Sam's cock, pushing back Sam's foreskin and tasting the precum around the slit. Sam moaned loudly as Kurt's fingertip teased his entrance, pressing down gently as Kurt sucked. Sam was so overwhelmed with sensation he didn't warn Kurt before coming with a shout. Kurt sensed the change, however, and swallowed willingly.

When they were both finished, they cleaned up, then washed their hands. Sam kissed Kurt once more before they left the bathroom.

“Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?” Sam asked.

“I thought you'd never ask,” Kurt grinned, taking Sam's hand in his own as they walked back to the car.

Santana grinned knowingly as they climbed back into the backseat, situating Kurt back on Sam's lap.

“Have fun?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Kurt said noncommittally. So what if Santana knew? She'd probably respect them more for it in the long run, knowing her values. At least the others were still asleep.

*End*


End file.
